Book One: The Begining of the END
by flamesofunknown
Summary: Autumn and Shinji are chosen by a thief and his hunter to help save worlds from a destruction worse than the worlds spontaneously combusting. DarkShin, KradAut, T for language and content.  Shinji Niwa and Autumn Hikari are the full names BTW
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

**Shinjitsu-sai Hikari will be my character's name in this story. Hugely important, because Fate12343 and I (KaitoDark1) are writing a large series together that two girls (us) are brought from our world and practically cannot live in our own anymore because Dark and Krad had to steal our 'flames', or souls. Oops. Spoiler... Anyway, enjoy!**

**-Dark Hikari (distingish between Dark and I. D.N: Hey! D.H: SHOO!)**

My best friend was coming to visit (Finally) And apparently, we were going to be in a huge surprise when she finally got here and on her first night in my city. Dunno, just heard it was huge. Maybe it's Dark...

_The rumoured Phantom Thief Dark Mousy is fated to appear tonight, at the national art gallery here in Ottawa. He claims to be after the two finest souls of the two finest girls in the city-_ The newcaster said on CTV. I turned it off.

"Dark, huh? Coincidence?" I said as I frowned at the TV? "I think not..." I heard a knock at my door and I dashed upstairs. ( I was in my basement) Pulling the door open, I saw my best friend, She clutched her bag to her chest, smiling like crazy.

"Dark's on the news. Like Dark Niwa, from DNAngel?" I told her.

Her eyebrows shot up, blending in with her brown hair. "Dark,_ Kaito _Dark?"

I nodded. "And he's not voiced by Vic, he's the real deal." she smiled at our joke. Autumm looked at her DNAngel in her hands. I held my copy of the latest volume out in a hand, smiling. She lifted an eyebrow.

"Read it already." she smiled.

"Isn't Krad insane in the latest?" I asked, my eyes whining with admiration for both Dark and Krad.  
Autumn nodded, her ponytail swinging around crazily. "Yep. That's why I luv him!" She smiled.

**-DARK-**

I stood on the top of _Le Maman_, my wings outstretched. Krad softly landed on one of the legs and turned.

"You think the two are here?"  
"Deffinate. I wouldn't have sent out the notice for them if they weren't." I replied to him, turning my head, and my black hair waved in the wind. Yes, black, not purple. This world would definatly not accomadate my natural color. Even Krad's hair had changed to match mine. His noted silver ponytail waved in the light breeze, the cross lightly tinking on the metal of the sculpture's leg.  
"How will we get them...?" He asked, his yellow cat eyes, resting on my purple eyes. Yeah, we ended up with really light blue eyes, so we used contacts to give them our natural colors. I huffed.

"The flame pull." I looked at him. His eyes widened.

"You sure, Dark? I mean, we can't do another flame pull, _ever_." Krad emphasized.

"Yes. All we need... Is to lure them out."

**-Shinji/V-**

I looked at the compooter screen, the images of Dark and Krad flashing up and they each drew a feather. Yes, we were watching the anime.  
"DARKKK!" I cried, my face hysterical as the twenty fourth episode started. **The beginning of the end. **

"KICK HIS BUTT KRAD!" Autumn yelled, her hands balled and held in the air by her chest.

"DARK!"

It continued. We got bored and skipped to the last and watched it with eager face. After we were done, we turned it off and got up.

"Walk outside? We can fight like Krad and Dark." I suggested, flipping a bit of my brown hair to look a little more like Dark's. She smlied as she adjusted her hair.

"And how shall we settle this dispute, Dark?" She smirked.

"With a fight to the death!" I smiled as I dashed upstairs, slipped my shoes on and ran outside with my black coat. I slipped it on and grabbed the two wooden poles from my garage with duct tape handles. When Autumn came outside, I tossed the one in my left to her and she caught it carefully. I held my 'sword' out and she did the first blow.

"Ooh, strong, Krad. But not as strong as this!" I smiled as I slashed and she parried.

"Cunning, Dark!" She smiled. I saw a black shape and a white one. I stopped and pointed up. "What the-" She said.

"THERE!" I heard a faint voice screech and the two shapes dove for us. I clutched my sword tighter and Autumn did the same, a frown on her face.  
The shapes got closer and I could make out a cross on a pontail and the blobs turned out to be...

Dark and Krad.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Dark's speech is kindly donated by Dark himself. He says it in my mind and all I do is write it down.**

**I do not own DNAngel. Neither does my partner in crime, Fate12343.**

**-Dark Hikari**

**-DARK-**

The two shrieked as we came in close proximity. I straighted up and hovered down. Krad did the same. When we landed, the two looked hysteric.

" Watashi wa anata no namae o motte mo iidesu ka?" I asked, bowing to them. The two looked at me, the one with short brown hair with a very small high pontail with a necklace with two charms dangling off of it had a stick in her hands, her grip tight. Oh. English.

"May I have your names?" I asked, looking at her.

"You speak English too?" The girl with longer hair asked. Krad nodded, his silver hair waving with the slight breeze his head created.

"Kurai. Koko de wa, hijō ni chōki taizai shinaide kudasai. Wareware wa,-ka o shutoku suru hitsuyō ga arimasu. Watashi-tachi to, korera no nitsu."(**1**) Krad looked at me.

**(1. Dark. We need to get home soon. We need these two with us. Just a brief translation) **He had said it in our normal language because he didn't want the two to know.

"I'm Verity. But I prefer to be called Shinjitsu." The short haired girl said, her appearance looked like Riku's. "And this is Autumn." She guestured to her friend, the Risa look-alike.

"From your looks, you already know us." Krad said, his yellow contacted eyes looking into my purple ones. My black hair landed in my eyes for the twentieth time today.

"Yeah... We do..." Shinjitsu looked down, a light blush spread across her pale cheeks. She had a bit of a tan right beneath her eyes. Her grip loosened. I heard sirens.

"The cops..."  
"Inside. Now." She said, ushering the two of us inside, Autumn followed and the two girls ducked inside and Shinjitsu shoved us down the stairs a bit as she shut the door and went into the kitchen and looked out of the window.

"The cops are here." She quietly said. She was right, the siren had died very closely, like right by the door. "Downstairs. Now."

She pushed us downstairs and pushed us into a small room in her basement. She shut the door and Autumn said "SHHH." and they ran upstairs as the doorbell rang.

"Hello, officer... Carl." I heard Shinjitsu say.

"Keisatsu wa nakunatte iru to, watashi-tachi wa jibun no tamashī o toru to, koko ni shite okimasu." Krad whispered. (Once the cops are gone, we take thier souls and leave here.)

"Ima de wa nai, Krad." I replied. My wings folded away under my skin. I love how they defy pysics.(Not now Krad.) "Ima no tokoro sukoshi matte... Sū-nichi matte kudasai. Wareware wa karera to wakai suru hitsuyō ga arimasu." (Wait a little for now... Wait a couple of days. We need to settle with them.)

"Hai..." Krad listened.

"Officers, they only flew overhead, they didn't land here." Autumn replied, lying smoothly.

"Miss, where are your parents?" The officer asked.

"They aren't here. I'm looking after the house while they have my younger sister. This is my friend, she's staying here for a little while. A few weeks anyway." Shinjitsu said smoothly.

"Okay. How long will they be gone?"  
"Ten days."

"We'll leave you two. Remember, if they come in, kick them hard and use these."

"Thank you." She said as the door closed and the cars pulled away.

"Phew." She sighed as the two came down to the stairs and set us loose.

"Can we stay here for a few days?" I asked.

"Sure. Stay in the basement. My cooking is okay." She said.

**Yay! The chapter is done! Next chapter it will be back to me~! **

**Ja ne'**

**-Dark Hikari and Mousy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy. And this chapter was written while I was listening to Born this Way by the best of all: LADY GAGA!**

**Fate12343 and I do not own DNAngel. Yukiru Sugisaki-sama does.**

**Chapter 3**

I looked at the pitiful omelet. I was too damn lazy to put sixs eggs in, so I put five. About one point tenty-five eggs per person. I divided it up and pushed it onto the plates and brought it downstairs to the other three.

"Krad, Dark, Autumn, here. Autumn, we need to leave for school in half an hour. Can you two stay here? Stay off Youtube and Fanfiction. If I find you two have discovered the certain part I do not want you two to see, I will kill you. Personnally. With an AK-47." I threatened. "And if you do go on Youtube, stay away from Justin Bieber. Your head will explode."

Dark took a bite ( I had supplied chopsticks for the two. I loved to eat with them) of the egg. "Biebes. Already heard of him. My head just about exploded." He gaffawed.

I smiled as I turned the TV on and flicked to the Animal Network. River Monsters was on and as soon as Jeremy (Or whoever the host was) said _monster_, Krad perked up and looked intently into the tv screen. I sweat dropped, flicking my necklace over my shoulder. I slept with my hair in the ponytail (Krad does it, so do I) and as usual, I woke up at seven but it wasn't my mom who got my out of bed, it was an angry Krad. My alarm was beeping and it had pissed him off. I finished my eggs and headed upstairs to change.

"AUTUMN! COME ON! WE ARE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" I called down the stairs at her.

"Okay!" was her reply as she ran up the stairs, her skirt flowing a bit.

"Azumano uniform..." I snickered. I was wearing the same thing... Sorta.

"I know!"

We ran to school and got there just in time for the damn teacher bell to ring.

"We have six or seven minutes before the entry bell for us intermediates." I checked my Ipod before switching it off. "Let's get you familiar with my friends."

"Okay." Autumn said as I pulled on my violin's strap.

"And we have music first. So , strings... Violin, Viola, cello or Bass?" I asked.

"Dunno..." She looked at me. "Violin."  
I smiled as I led my way into the packs of kids.

"Hey! This is Autumn!" I introduced her to an Asian friend of mine.

"Hi! I'm Jie!" (Pronounced as Ji-ii) "I play with Verity in our orchestra!"

She held out her hand to Autumn and Autumn shook it.

"Say nothing about them." I whispered.

I pushed the door open and headed into my kitchen, pooped from the walk home. Try carriying a violin, backpack, lunch bag and another bag filled with two fairly filled pencil cases, three Maximum Ride books and a few other things.

"Dark! Krad! We are back!" I called.

A murderous looking Satoshi walked into the kitchen, Daisuke, snickering behind him. He was wearing one of my two dresses. The white one with a flower design.

"He _dared _me to wear it." He muttered. I snickered.

Daisuke was wearing some of my clothes, a tighter pair of jeans that I threw in my closet and one of my white shirts. His left hand was in a pocket and he was just... Smiling, being his genki self.

"Now that is funny." Autumn said, carriying a violin in her hand.

Daisuke and Krad had changed back and Krad was wearing his normal outfit. He threw his silver ponytail over the couch back. Dark burst out laughing.

_I broke my smolder..._ Flynn Ryder said. Yes, we were watching Tangled.

I sighed as I turned to Dark. "When are you two going home?" I asked.

Dark turned his blue gaze on me (he told me their normal hue would come back to them when they got back into their own universes. He was wearing contacts) and huffed. "When we get the souls of the two finest maidens."  
"Who are they?" I asked, Autumn and Krad too into the movie to notice.

"You want me, the epicest kaito ever, to tell you?" He asked, turning his head to the side slightly.

"Yes."  
"You and Autumn."

I gasped.

**:O Dark is letting everything loose!**

**Shinjitsu! Can I write the next chapter?**

**No!**

**Awww!**

**(That was my little friend Dark Niwa. ^_^)**

**-D.H.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I gasped. "WHAT?"

"Yeah, you heard Dark right. You two have the most valuable souls in the universe. We intend to take you two back to our universe. Our worlds are collapsing at the seams. You two have the only powers that can actually save our world. In fact, not only our worlds are falling apart, but nine others and if they collapse too, our world will end." Krad broke his gaze on Tangled. "And we cannot do that with your cases, or the 'bodies' you two are actually using now. We need to use a Flame Pull to get you there. We could leave tommorow."  
"Tommorow?" I widened my eyes.

Dark grabbed at his black hair and rubbed his head with one hand with a light blush on his tan cheeks. "It might hurt..." He looked to the side.

Autumn looked at Krad. She stopped the movie, right where Flynn/Eugene is stabbed by Mother Gothel. "What happens through a Flame Pull?"  
Krad returned her stare. "We kiss the person who we are doing the Flame Pull on. We use magic and you two... Have magic in you... It will come out and you two will be able to use it after one of the FP's."

Dark turned to me. "Do you want us to use the Flame Pull?" He asked.

I thought for a moment. "Yes."  
He pulled my chin up. I was just slightly shorter than him. He pressed his lips to mine adn widened my mouth as I felt my limbs going numb. And then I blacked out.

-Dark-

**(Yes, Dark, this is where you get to tell me everything to write...)  
**Shinjitsu collapsed, her form already shimmering to disapear. The little blue flame, or her soul, floated in the air and I caught it quickly as it started to change shape. Her face was formed as soon as the case that her soul used to use had disapeared. I brushed the glowing hair back from her face, it binding in tails tied in black ribbons. Her clothing was the same outfit as before. Her face tightened.  
"Owww..." She muttered as day-blue eyes opened, as pale as mine. Her hair was the same black as mine. She coughed as she looked at her body... "What the fuck? I'm _slim_! How did I?"  
I looked at her. "It's your soul's true form."  
She smiled. "Can I gain weight like this?"  
"No."  
She perked up. "I'm going to go eat a whole 2L tub of ice cream!" She announced as she went into the laundry room, the freezer top opening and shutting and a quick shape dashing up the stairs and down, agiliy like a phantom thief. Like me. :)

She opened the tub and dug into the mint ice cream, shoveling each bite away as Autumn gaped at her.

"Wha?" She asked between bites, her cheeks full of mint ice cream.

"You know how you would rather grow wings than fangs?" She asked.

"Ya. So?" She asked.

"Turn around!" She pointed. Two wings folded out from her back.

Pure black ones.

Shinji fainted.

-Shinji-

Okay, after my initial shock of my new wings, Krad had changed back into Satoshi, grabbed my Ipod, switched it on, typed a pass word in.

"What is it?" He called from by the compooter.

"darkkrad!" I replied, sticking a DNAngel DVD in the player, wanting to see how the two from that universe would behave.

"Ah." He got through and turned it on the camera app. He flicked onto movie and put it close to his mouth. He quietly said, in the most subtle tone you ever hear: "Daisuke... I think I love you..."

Causing our buddy Dark... To blush bright red.

And for me and Autumn snickering like crazy. Yaoi fangirls we were.

So posting that on Youtube.

**One girl with her 'flame' pulled. One to go.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As soon as Sato put the Ipod down, I grabbed it, hooked it up to the compooter and as soon as it was on the compooter, I uploaded that thing to Youtube. ehehe. He might be in the real world but he still is Satoshi, with his usual eye color but silver hair, LIke Draco Malfoy from Harry P. He turned and his face paled, what little color in his face leaving it.  
"Are you...?"  
"Yep!"  
"Oh, Crap!" He swore, hitting himself in the face. Dark and Autumn snickered. He blushed as the video filled the bar. I hit 'post' and like that, it was up on the internet.

"Not expecting that, eh, Hikari?" Dark smiled. Sato blushed until his face was twisted and Krad took the reins again.

"OKAY! LAST TIME YOU"VE MADE FUN OF ME, MOUSY!" He yelled as he pounced on Dark, taking him down with all 150 lbs of Krad. I snickered as I whispered into Autumn's ear,  
"Yaoi." She snickered.

I pulled the cord out. "Smile boys!" I called, a smile on my lips. Keheh. THey both looked at me as the Ipod went *CLICK* and the picture was taken. I put the Ipod away in my sweater pocket. Should not have taken my gaze off of the two, because they were holding me to the cement floor, pinning my arms down. And my legs. About total: 300lbs of pure DNAngel characters. Do not attempt if you haven't had a flame pull done. This freaking will hurt. It would have hurt for me, but thanks to 'my soul's true form' (Wondering if I'll get all dangerous and deadly later) my arms are a lot stronger. And legs. I kissed Dark and his grip slackened. I pulled my arm out from under him and pushed Krad off of me and backed off quickly. I stooped on the ground, my feet tucked under me. Dark smiled at me.

"And your body has taken on phantom thief qualities." he approved. "Handy in the upcoming fights."

I frowned in uncertanty. "What?"

"Never mind." He turned.

Autumn had the courage finally to get the Flame Pull done. Her form afterwards was really pretty. She had a long ponytail dangiling from the back, like Krad. Her hair was silver. Probably gonna be gold when we get to their world. Dark and Krad pulled feathers out and opened a portal.

"Portal will take an hour before it's your stuff you'd like to bring. No memory will be left of you." Dark turned and told us. I dashed to gether up my stuff. My violin, music and a few other things. Clothes, manga... A whole bunch of stuff. But we were _never coming __**back**_. I took some of my pictures of my friends and tucked them into my front pocket. I'd make new freinds on our jorney, but I will never forget the old.

_I am leaving for a new world. Im not dying, more like going to a new world. By Dark Niwa, dunno if I will be able to post on Facebook from the world I'll be in, so, this is good bye. Sayonara, _

_Verity M._

I posted from Facebook, for probably the last time in my life. Tears streamed down my face as I posted it. "Good bye, Yukino-chan, Adrianna-chan, Emma-san... Everyone." I turned off the compooter and shut off the internet box, knowing the portal was ready. My wings folded out as my eyes turned to purple and my hair turned purple and blue. "I'm ready." I told them, drying my tears. Dark took my bag and changed it drastically to a waist pack and did it up around my waist and pulled a black coat on me.

"Okay. Autumn has already left," Dark told me. "Krad went with her. It will seal after me."

I tightened my grip on my violin's case. I stepped into the portal and shoved forward. Dark Jumped in after me and the portal sealed, his hair turing purple again. His wings folded out and I swore I saw Daisuke separate from him. I was swept into darkness as I hit a floor. **Hard**. I opened my eyes slowly and looked at my hands. They were now drawn anime style, not the way they were before. Man, that's so awesome! I looked at Autumn, who's hair was now gold and I shook my head as I saw Satoshi and Krad.

**They were in separate bodies.**

**They were also a little disoriented.**

Dark and Daisuke slipped into the room. "Well, I guess that fixes it. The portal divided those who had a shared body." Dark sighed. He cracked a smile as he pulled something out of his bag. It was purple material and he unfolded it. I saw it was my dress. He walked towards Krad, holding it out. "Wear it. Now." He handed the dress to Krad who blushed. I snickered.  
"What the hell?" he asked.

"Put it on, now." Autumn snuck up behind him and told him. What color was in his skin leeched out as she cracked her knuckles. "Or else."

I smiled as he panicked and went out of the room to change. I looked down at my gloves and frowned. I didn't put the glowing Transmutation Circle on them? What happened?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**Okay. FYI for all you readers who don't know FMA, a Transmutation Circle is this circle used for alchemy. She'll use it later in the series.**

**NOES EDWARD! (Just watched episode 50)Arigateau to my partner/Twin Fate12343 who has introduced me to vocaloid... OMG... I wuv the music...**

My eyes widened in shock at the mark. I took off the gloves and shoved them inside my waist bag. The inside had been expanded by magic. Thank you phantom thief!

I looked at Satoshi, who had blue wings that matched his hair extended out to the sides. "Sweet! I got wings now!" His expression was hysteric, something he never usually showed. I smiled as I shook my head. Autumn flexed her light blue wings. They looked like clouds against the sky (Satoshi's feathers had sorta strewn across her wings during the kerfuffle) and turned her head, listening to something. She turned her head to where Krad should be in my dress... And he was gone.

Gone. Of course. First thing that homicidal freak would have done is flown off as soon as we got back. Jeez. Dunno who our big baddie is to fight at the end... And Krad is now back on the loose. Damn. And Dark had enough trouble the first time... Great.

"Where did he go?" Dark cried, his face exasperated.

"What's all the ruckus-" A confused Emiko walked up the stairs, a towel in her hands.

"Dark... Daisuke... Hikari?" She was confused even further as her eyes rested on each of the boys... then the wings... then the feathers... then... Us. "Who are they?"

That's when Dark started to explain everything.

"Ah, gomenesai, Shinji-san." Emiko apologised as I took a sip of the tea she brought to me. I looked at Dark, a blush flaring up on my cheeks. I pulled one of my ponytails to relieve my self... No, not in that way. Just to make my emotions (and hormones) settle down. I pulled at my down on my wings and turned to look outside. _Wonder if Dark can teach me to fly tonight. Autumn could learn today from Sato... Hes got blue wings... They'd blend... _I thought. _Dark would just get arrested..._

"Dajobu." I replied.

"I sent out a notice for tonight. Lure out Krad. can you come with me?" Dark asked. I blushed.

"One second... Typing up a status on FB." I looked at him.

_Apparently I can get on Facebook from here. I'll do some updates once in a while. Stay with me and you might find some pictures on here in the future!_

_-Shinji._

I hit share and turned around. "Sure. Teach me how to fly though!" I smiled. Dark nodded as he led me to the window, his black wings spreading first. He was already in his usual kaito buisness outfit.I pulled at a lapel, straightening it up. My wings spread and he opened the porch door. He stood on the railing and jump, spreading his wings before he turned into a Darkcake. He hovered away and my wings spread and I jumped, my mind going into Autopilot. My wings spread as easily as lifting a finger. I flew up to Dark and my body switched back to Manual as I went into some fancy flying. Dark smiled as I spiraled through the dark sky and he took off like a black bullet. I sped after him, almost as fast, but I had sharper turns. We soon closed in on the museum, I located the windows and searched them for an open one. I pointed and Dark understood.

"THERE!" I heard a faint shout.

**(AUTUMN POV)**

_**There he is! It's Dark! But he's not alone! Someone else is there with him! They are circling the museum overhead! **_

The newscaster was pretty energetic. She looked up at the sky as the camera zoomed in on the two. I caught a glimpse of Shinji's face. _**It appears that Dark is accompanied by a young woman! She looks about thirteen! What could Dark be doing! Are they on a date? **_

Satoshi, Daisuke and I smiled. Emiko leaned on the sofa behind me. We snickered. We all knew the truth. They were on a date. The two winged people we knew dissapeared from the camera's view... into the museum. I gripped my left arm slightly as I slightly saw through her vision as the two flew into the musum through an open window. I dunno why I was holding my arm though... Like was it something in the future that was going to happen?

**Ah... I dropped a hint in the story about later! Fate knows what it is!**

**-Dark Hikari**


	7. Chapter 7

**Back to me... And over the long weekend, I finished Brotherhood.**

**EPICNESS! Chapter Six was done a couple weeks ago... :L Just finsihed all 64 episodes in like two weeks.**

**And now... **

**Ed: Shinji doesn't own FMA or DNAngel. Their respective mangakas do.**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Dark and I took off throught the halls, our feet hitting the ground at a thousand paces a second, or what it felt like. My arm had a slight pain in it but it was just a dull tinge, nothing to it. Dark looked around and I heard guards coming. I put a harder speed on like Dark, natural reflexes working. I smiled as tossed a feather behind me, the feather sapping all the light from the room and hall where the guards were. Not even flashlights will work. I laughed.

I flew out a window and let Dark do the rest. I landed on the roof where the police and crowd will see me. I changed my appearance to Dark's and stood on the edge. **(FMA REFERENCE TIME!) **I held out my right hand.

_Oh! There's Dark! He's on the roof! What is he doing! Kaso-kun! Zoom in on him! (Camera zoooms in)_ I had a cloth glove on my right hand. Mahou time! _He has some sort of glove on! What is the red design on it? It looks like a circle of some sort! _I put my fingers together to snap. And I did so._ What! Dark snapped his fingers? What does that mean for us? What the-_ A large fireball erupted in the air. FMA: Mustang does this using alchemy and gloves made out of Pyrotex or Ignition Cloth. He uses alchemy to change the air and boom! Bombs on command. Me: Magic. I just used magic to create the flames. _How did Dark do that? _

I took off, leaving Dark behind.

(Autumn POV)

I was watching the news still. Dark had given a FMA reference. WTH? I nodded as I noted the dark sillouete flying away from the scene. I heard a thump on the balcony.

"Let me in!" I heard someone shout as they knocking on the door. I went over and looked at the balcony door. Shinji smiled back at me. She waved a hand. I saw the white cloth. I laughed. Daisuke let her in. I looked at the TV.

_Dark has apparently flown away but who is that in the museum? Is that his girlfriend? And who are they fighting?_

The camera zoomed in on a window. A black dressed character and white dressed character were zooming around. I saw metalic flashes. Shinji froze.

"It's KRAD!" She shouted.

**(My Pov)**

Dark... Dark... He was in trouble... I took a deep breath and had a few unsteady steps before plopping down on the couch, a little foresight coming in. A flash of pain burst through three of my limbs and blood spurted in front of my face. I was brought back into the room. My gaze fixed on the tv and I saw blood on Dark's cheek.

_Shinji! Help me! I'll die here! _Dark shouted in my mind. _HURRY!_

**But... **I started. **I can't do much! I'm not good enough with magic yet!**

_JUST COME! I CANT HOLD ON MUCH LONGER! HE'S GONNA KILL ME! MY ARM IS..._ He cut off, followed by a strong peircing pain in my left arm below my elbow, all the way down to my wrist... and to the tips of my fingers.

**DARK?** I stood up and quickly put my wings out and broke through the door, a sword expanding in my hands from my silver bracelet.

"WAIT! SHINJI!" Autumn shouted. "Alchemy... With no Equivalent Exchange..." She muttered. "Not magic... How?"

I flew on stretched black wings, my earpeice in.

"Krad! What the hell! YOU CUT OFF MY ARM?" I heard Dark shout.

I heard laughter, Krad probably. "Because you deserve it. You are a sick mouse."

"Sic- WHAT!"

I entered through my exit and quickly entered the fight arena. I smelt blood. And tons of that sticky life liquid was pouring out of Dark's arm, just below his elbow. I saw a black shape lying some feet away. I realised with a cold realization _that that thing was his arm_.

SHIT

**Ooh! CLIFFIE! Yays! fUN TO WRITE, NOT SO ANNOYING FOR ME. unless it's an anime... Like Fullmetal Alchemist. OBSESSION!**

**See ya in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8 Filler chapter

**I has got Ed with me. Was he in the last? o.i If not, here he is!  
Ed: I'm helping out! Feel free to ask any questions! I love fan mail!**

**Me: A bit too much... to the point of OBSESSION.**

**Ed: Shinji-chan does not own us Vic Voicees and neither does she own FMA (She doubts that Arakawa, that cow in glasses, will hand her the legal documents anytime soon) and DNA (She hopes to obtain it from Sugisaki)**

**Me: Yeps... And we are both... Sh... Sho...Shhhhhhooooorrrrtttt...**

**Ed: *Depressed face* She admitted it... **

CHAPTER EIGHT

His arm lay a little away. It freaked me out. I walked over as Dark dodged. I picked up the arm, it was still wrapped in cloth, as if it was a Rozen Maiden arm... All surreal... I swallowed as I turned it over. The fingers dully hit my arm. I dropped it. I looked at Dark. "Dark. Get out of here. I'll handle things. Go home." I told him sternly. I conjured a sword from my magic as he turned and left running.

"Krad. It's our fight now!" I said as I swished the blade.

"First him," He smiled. "Now his _petit amie_," He laughed. I smiled as I lunged, remembering when I read Percy Jackson.

_When you have the shorter blade, go in._ I thought.

"Nah... Im the one you should worry about..." I murmured as I swung. Sparks flew as Krad parried. I swung a foot, catching him in the chest.

He flew back and hit the wall. I took my leave. He was looking at me like he was sending me a message.

_Run._

_**Okay... This was just a filler chapter... :P I was running out of Ideas and thought... Filler! Perfect!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Wheeeee... Chapter Nine...**

**Ed: Shinji does not own us... or our animes... and mangas... **

**Me: I do own a copy of volume 13 for DNA and 23 for FMA... And episodes 13, 50 and 51 for FMA (First anime)**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Nine

I flew home as fast as my wings could carry me. The wind sailed through my purple hair. My mind whirred with Krad's warning.

Why 'run'? I thought as I sighted the house and a howl of pain snapped through the cold night.

"Oh GOD! IT BURNS!" I heard the loud shout. I landed on the balcony. Emiko was leaning over Dark. His other arm was pinned by the Gays.

"Dark. Hold on." Satoshi looked at the purple haired teen. Sweat covered his face along with Dai's. "AND SHUT UP!"

Blood covered the floor and Dark's eyes were filled with tears. I entered and held his head in my lap.

"Shinji?" He murmured, fever glazed eyes looking up.

"Yes, Dark?"

I was vaguely aware of the faint _KISS! KISS KISS! _from Autumn.

"Stay here, holding my head. Keep me from going insane from the pain..." He murmured as Emiko doused his arm with rubbing alcohol. He screamed and I silenced him by kissing him, my first kiss. Ever. With Dark. Oh. My. GOD!

"Shhh... Be a man, Dark. Be a man..." I whispered against his lips. He mumbled something as Emiko wrapped his stump.  
"Shinji, you are in charge of your man." She smiled as I blushed when I pulled away. "Change his bandages when they appear bloody. I'll get a temporary artificial limb operation set until you guys find something more durable... For your needs."

"Shinji... I told her when I got back about something." Dark sat up and held his stump in his right arm. "It's about you guys... When you go to where ever you are headed next, I can help out. I'm coming with you guys." I nodded.

"Thank you Dark... And I have certain revenge for a certain blonde." I smiled as I held up a hanger, black and red cloth dangling off of it with two boots attached to the sides. My Ed cosplay.

Autumn burst out laughing. "Oh, god! First the dress, now the cosplay?" She smiled as she wiped tears from her eyes.

I whistled a few notes to a song.

"_Come ride with me, throught the viens of history, I'll show you how God, falls asleep on the job."_ I sang. "_And how can we win, when fools can be kings. Don't waste your time, or time will waste you_..." I imagined the solo for guitar right here. "_No one's gonna take me alive, Time has come to make things right, You and I must fight for our rights, you and I must fight to survive..."_

"Niiiicccceee..." Autumn smiled.

"Wait 'till I pull out Imitator tommorow!" I smiled.

_Tsunaida tamashii no hi ga __**If the flame of the united souls **_

_mune wo sasu nara __**points at your chest**_

_Kotoba yori motto tsuyoi hibiki ga __**is a resonancec stronger than words**_

_ima kikoeru ka? __**being heard right now?**_

Dark smiled, then flinched at the pain in his arm.

"Carefull..." I calmly told him. "We wouldn't want you hurting yourself... Again..."

"Oh, Shinji..." He said romantically.

I leaned into his chest.

**Oh, Shinji!**

**Me: What?**

**Ed: You are really into that new anime...**

**Me: Wut? Ouran High is AWESOME! *Squee***

**Ed: Who's your favourite character?**

**Me: Tamaki. And the Hitachiin twins. =3**

**Ed: *Facepalm***

**Dark: Come on... start typing chapter ten...**

**Me: Ugh...**

**Dark; Sayonara for this chapter... A little more Romance in here... Ugh...**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

**Obssessed with Ouran Highschool Host Club And FMAB. ;) Epic anime.**

**Ed: You really like yaoi do you?**

**Me: Uh... Nooooooooooooo.**

**Ed: You do.**

**Me: No I don't, especially RoyEd stuff.**

**Ed: She likes it. A lot.**

**Me: ehehe...**

**He's gunna murder me... Hagane no Renkinjutsu-shi... Kusoooo...**

**Ed: hehee!**

**-Shinji**

I smiled as I stood up and walked away. Dark stood and took some steps over to me and placed his right hand on my shoulder. "Shinji..." He murmured. I turned and faced him. He brushed some of my hair from my eyes.

"Shinji..." He pressed his lips to mine. I blushed as something brushed my lips. I blushed and pulled away, my hand going for my fanny pack. I pulled out the pistol in there.

"SHE'S GOT A GUN! RRRRUUUUUNNN!" Dai shouted as he dove for cover.

I cocked the gun and shot it at Dark. He looked down as it bounced off him.

"Nerf. Funny." I laughed at his reaction. He smiled as he ran for the bed and pulled out something and shot me back with his remaining hand.

I laughed as we started a Nerf war. Satoshi caught a gun thrown by Dai and started to shoot. Autumn laughed as she found a Vulcan CS-6 and flicked it on. She started to hit Dai with it. Sato laughed hysterically as he shot her back. Dark and I were fighting like crazy. I heard a swoosh and turned towards the door.

"KRAD?" I shouted. I aimed at him as he came in, a large smile stretching his lips. We all shot him rapidly before we all ran out of ammo and pulled out feathers. Dark and I nodded, going into an insane mode like we'd been doing forever... Not really, but it felt like it, matching each step with each other's. Dark and I went into ninja and tipped Krad over the balcony, hoping he'd leave. He flew right back up and flew inside and snatched Autumn, right there... And left.

Oh how much this felt like a bad ending to a chapter... A cliff hanger, fuck them. I was frozen, all of us were.

"Like that... He's gone?" Dai looked at the sky.

"It's just us four, men," I turned to face them. "We don't trust anyone, not even Emiko. We leave tonight." I took out a Colt 1911*****

Dark smiled. "Badass, woman, BAD ASS." I laughed.

"He's never gonna know what hit him." I aimed out at the tree and fired, neatly nicking a branch.

The guys snickered. "We've got one tough cookie." Sato laughed.

(Dark POV)

Soon after Shinjitsu's show, we packed up, raided the kitchen and left. Shinji had her gun out and was on Raptor Mode. Her eyes flicked back and forth around, looking for a threat.

"Artwork!" Satoshi called, pointing up ahead, his white wings a dark black we dyed for night with magic and we'd all use white during the day. A flame burst forwards, and a man with black hair and flame-red clothes was sighted. Shinji dodged as she pulled out a feather and shot it at him.

"Fukushū no honoo!" Satoshi shouted. "Flames of Revenge, he's not Hikari!"

I nodded as I swung into action. I punched and kicked my way, fighting with Honoo.

My vision was diverted over to Shinji. Honoo was fighting her. I gasped as he burnt her arm. She screamed. I looked at the Honoo I was fighting as it dispersed into fog.

"FUCK!" I shouted, realising that she had been fighting the real one all this time!

"I'M HELPING!" Satoshi screamed as he dove in and repeatedly struck Honoo with a sword.

I swallowed as Shinji looked at me. "HIDE! YOU ARE IN NO CONDITION TO FIGHT!" She shouted, a peice of paper in her hands with the date of the prosthetic operation on it flapping. I nodded as I dove for the trees. I heard a snap and a burst of flame.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ooh! Things are building up! nine more chapters! O.O Then, Fate! Your turn! NANOHA! ^O^ **

**Dark: Geez... Over excited much?**

**Me: FMA SOUNDTRACK IS PLAYING WOOHOO!**

**Ed: YES!**

**Me: FMA IS AWESOME!**

**Ed: Back to the story?**

**Dark: Yeah... **

**Me: WOO HOO!**

**Dark: Im typing since she's not cooperating...**

Chapter Eleven

My eyes were reluctant to open. The room was white. Too white... And too much dust. Ew... I looked around, a lump of untied blonde hair was on the floor. Like a long mess of it. I shook my head as I put a foot down. The man twitched. I smirked as I stepped cautiously around him. He twitched again as I opened the door and stepped out. I made it to the door when I was dragged back by Krad.

"You do not leave this house. You draw her in, and she draws Dark in. My plan." He smiled.

_Oh shit._ I thought.

(My Pov)

I snapped my fingers. Honoo went up in flames. I huffed as his ashes slowly dropped. We need to find Krad... Soon.

Daisuke had already gone to Dark, and was rewrapping his arm. I looked at the date. A week's time. Not much. At least I would need to watch that wound that long.

"I guess we are fugitives now, my own FATHER!" Satoshi spat as he looked at his Iphone. He held it up. _Four winged suspects of the fight with head of police's son at TRM last night. All are condemmed to death. Shoot on sight. _I strained to read. I nodded.

"On the run now." I smiled. "As if Dark wasn't already doing that. We're going to need a little help." I smirked as I dove for the tree Dark was sitting on. He smiled as I lightly touched down on the branch. He held his arm tentatively out. He looked at me with puppy dog eyes. I kissed the bandages.

"Singee make booboo all better?" He asked in a baby voice. The Gays burst out laughing.

"Oh god! DARK!" Daisuke shouted. I slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Do you want to get arrested?" I asked him. He shook his head. "Shaddup then." He nodded as I let him go.

"We shouldn't stay in one place for more than twelve hours." Dark said, looking up. "I know plenty places where we can hide."

I nodded. "Good... Where's a close one... We need somewhere to stay the night." I looked at the dark sky.

"And Dark?" Satoshi smirked.

"Yeah?"

"White wings during the day."

"I HATE WHITE!"

"You had it coming!"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP, SMART ASS!"

"MANUKE!"

"BASTARD!"  
"RETARD!"

"BLUNETTES ARE WORSE THAN BLONDES!"  
"AMPUTEE!"  
"WHAT!" Dark looked like he was about to strangle Sato.

"Ampu~tee~." He sung, just dancing out of range.

I had to keep from laughing at the hilarious look on Dark's face: Pure. Rage.

He took off and I heard a shriek of pain from Sato. He was crouched over in flight, his wings black. "YOU BASTARD!" He shrieked in a high soprano. Dark was laughing like a crazy maniac.

"I GOT HIM IN HIS SOFT~ SPOT!" He shouted. I face palmed.

He came back, Satoshi's shirt collar in his hand.

Satoshi glared at Dark as he dyed his hair purple. Dark smirked. "Your blue hair stands out too much at night." He explained.

"You.. Are getting blue hair tommorow." Satoshi told him in a still-high voice. I smirked. Dark sweatdropped.

I smirked as Dark showed us to the first place... This was the start of our new escapee life... Till we found and fought...

_**KRAD**_


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is introducing two new characters. They will pop up a couple of times. I do not own FMA or DNA. The cow and rabbit. do. Sadxly.**

**I only own half the saga, my characters, Ed and Al.**

**Sorry for gramatic errors and such.. My backspace is ustuck and I will fix ist when it's unmstuck.**

**and please t I fullmetal alchemist live. com is the email I will answer in character and please, go ahead and ask questions or send sugestions of where we should go next! FMA, Nanoha, um.. Percy Jackson and ummmo... Negima! are some... We need like four more! Help Autumn and me out!**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 12**

I sighed as I strolled down the halls of my new school. My younger (Adopted brother) walked behind me.

"Elric." A teacher walked down the halls. I smiled.

"Armstrong..." I muttered as his back was turned. A bully from my class stuck his leg out and tripped me. I swore at the bastard as I brushed off the Automail I had made out of obsession, my fist clenching. I smirked as I carefully unfolded a picture of me, my childhood friend and my twin sister. My left hand went to the strap of my violin case as tears burned down my cheek. "Shinji... Please come home... Mom misses you... I miss you..." I pressed the picture to my chest. I went to Music slowly.

"Yo! ED!" A girl with black hair and blue eyes waved a hand in front of my face.

"Oh, sorry..." I looked at her.

"There was this girl who used to be in this class, she used to be the top violinist but she disapeared! The police are still looking for her!" She said.

"Thanks for it... Now leave me alone so I can play Trisha's Lullaby!" I glared at the girl. She went to her seat as I started to play. I heard Mr. Yates call for the D scale. I stuck my tongue out as I started the damn scale. I sighed as my vision drifted to the window.

**Me**

I snapped my fingers rythmicaly as I swung my leg back and forth, my hair blonde and changed to Fem Ed mode. I smiled at myself. Dark was looking out of the window of our safe house at me in the tree. He drummed his right hand's fingers on the sill. I smirked at his annoyed expression. I had something planned. I stood up and jumped onto the sill, smiling at... What would you call him for me other than: Thief, Dark, mousy? Would Creator work?... My creator. :P

I took a slice of lemon from my pocket.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Candeh." I smirked as he took a bite.

The funniest, most hilarious sour face was present on his face. I laughed. He scowled as he got used to it. "Sorry..." I smirked, wiping tears from my eyes. I licked the juice off his lips. He smiled as he brushed some of my hair from my face.

"You are turning into the most hopeless romantic." He smiled.

"Thanks?" I replied. He cupped my cheek as he turned my head and leaned down to nibble on my ear. I blushed. "Dark..."

-ヴェリティ-

Hopeless romantic... WHO CARES! And I wanna be who I wanna be! I sat on a chair in the basment, a chocolate bar in my hand. I looked around the room as I took a bite of the bar. Dark was napping on the dusty couch. Dai and Sato were doing a little shopping. I sighed as I went over and lay on top of him. I smiled as I kissed his neck.

"Ah.." He murmured. He wrapped his arms around me, his right hand's fingers closing on my shoulder. He rolled over with me. I was on my side, squished between the back of a couch, and a hard place. The hard place being stuck by Dark. It was nice though... I drifted up off to sleep.

**Who liked the chapter? Tell me in the reviews! 8 chaps to go!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hopefully I can keep this on task... And hopefully... Never mind...**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 13

**Dark**

I never realised I had snuggled Shinji into submission while taking a nap. I woke up, about four o clock in the afternoon. Her face was calm as she slept. I let go of her slowly, kissing her nose. I also hadn't realized how sappy I was turning. I mean, I did bring her soul's form out, and I planned on being by her side, as a subordinate, her companion and her lover. But still... She was beautiful, in any way, I guess that's one of the reasons why I love her. I decided to give her a small surprise as I made myself look her age and sucked on her neck. Her eyes shot open.

"Dark!" She shouted, I pinned her to the couch.

"Shinji..." I looked into her eyes, the gold coloured orbs shone, the daylight disguise she wore. I kissed her, slowly and passionatly. My hand wound it's way into her gold spun hair.

Seconds spun into moments and moments spun into hours... Or so it felt.

I blushed when she pulled away.

"Thanks, Dark. For being here." She whispered. I pushed myself off the couch with an overly dramatic expression. "Goof." She smirked. She turned her Ipod on.

Fullmetal Alchemist music played. "When we meet Ed, I will play this music and say the song's name to tick him off." I laughed.

**Edward Elrikku**

"Pain in the ass, that's what I say, pain in the damn ass..." I glared at teh page on my desk in front of me. I clapped my hands quietly as I touched the paper, after sneaking a peek at Mr. Walker. He was at the overhead. I sighed in frustration... "Dammit... Alchemy doesn't like me..." I placed my head on the desk in frustration.

**(Three weeks later)**

**Me**

Dark sat on the couch of our third safehouse, a weaker built arm on his stump. The next world we went to, he'd get a better replacement for it. He had a skin colored rubber over it, like Ed in Conquror of Shambala. He flexed the fingers. I had an ache in my right arm. For the third time that week. I felt a cramp in my lower and rushed to the bathroom with a pad in my hand. Yes, even though we were away from our own world, didn't mean I couldn't have my period, things just evened out. Damn. Sato and Dai were sitting on the roof. Probably making out.

I sighed as I flushed to toilet and wlaked to the basement. This safe house had an X-Box. I did what all the guys in my calss and some of the girls would do. I put in Black Ops and picked up the controller and started shooting people... Not getting very far... I saw 2-P go on and I looked beside me. Dark had picked up the controller and was shooting away, protecting me. I smirked as I sniped a few. Then... noticed a nerf gun... So... much temptation... Then a thought crossed my mind. I put down the controller and searched 'Hikari Artworks' on my Ipod.

I smirked as I found one in the area we were in. I left to write a notice.

**CLIFFIE! I need to start speeding things up. So, once a chapter, I'll have a time skip until the thir last chapter where we finally figure where Krad is.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own FMA, DNA or anything that the worlds are... Only the Oc's in everyone of them. Well, my half. Enjoy.**

**Chapter fourteen**

_At midnight tonight, I will steal the Ai no Meiden. -The Winged Alchemist._

I sent the notice to the police as I prepared my outfit. I loved how the pants I wore were sticthed down the sides. I came in and Dark gaped at my outfit.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Oh, I just sent a notice out. This is my thief outfit. You likey?" I asked him as I turned, the high boot awesome on my legs. My gloves were fingerless and stopped about ten centimeters from my shoulders.

"Likey? I LOVEY!" He smiled as he kissed me. I blushed as I turned away, fiddling eiht my hair as it turned back to purple from gold. My eyes remained gold, I liked that colour. "Pretty eyes." He commented as he ran his right through my hair. I blushed deeper as I went to get the two off the roof.

"DAMMIT SHINJI! ITE! THAT HURTS! SHIRT!" I dragged Sato back in by the white wings. I don't know why he shouted 'shirt' though.I laughed as he struggled. I dropped his wings then went to get Dai. I also dragged him back in... by the white wings. I tapped them three times with my index and once he was back inside, they turned back to their original colour of dark ruby red. His face turned as red as his hair as his eyes rested on something. I blushed when I figured out where.

"DAISUKE!" I shouted. I ran downstairs, my face even brighter.

I sat the remaining hours out. Then, an hour to midnight, I changed my hairstyle. I fixed up a few things, like my wings. Then, went to stand on the roof. I opened my wings and took off, hoping tonight's heist would lure out Krad.

**Dark**

**Tonight, in about half an hour, a new phantom thief will show up. Thier name is The Winged Alchemist. Nobody knows who they are. We know more about Dark Mousy than this new thief. Hello, miss, could you tell the viewers about what you think about this new Kaito?**

_**Well, I think they're a woman, about fifteen-ish.**_ WE heard a familiar voice when a blond haired, gold eyed girl came on screen, smiling in a familiar way. _**With gold eyes. Just my predidiction. Ah... Sorry.. I have to be somewhere.**_

**Okay. That was good. What's that dark shape over there? Is that The Winged Alchemist or Dark?**

"Not me." I smiled as the shape went into a window. I saw a flash of white right after.

**IS THAT THE POLICE CHIEF'S SON? **The woman shouted on screen. Yep. It was Krad.

_Shinji. Krad's on you. Watch out! _I told her throught my mind link with her. If it was severed... her Flame Pull would shatter and she'd die... I felt her nod.

**Me**

I turned, looking over my shoulder. I saw a white flash. I quickened my pace to the artwork. I found it and activated it before Krad could. The Ai no Meiden was sort of a warrior-of-love type. She smiled as she stepped down and tossed a sword.

"Ma'am." She smiled as she bowed, probably the way she was made. I smiled as I held it out. A flash of white appeared and I parried. Krad revealed himself.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH AUTUMN?" I shouted.

"It's for you to discover, little thief."

"WHO YA CALLIN LITTLE! I CAN KICK YOUR BUTT YOU KNOW!" I shouted as I struck at him repeatedly. He smiled as he parried, but he missed a parry and a red slash was cut down his arm. He was quickly stabbed in the chest by Ai.

"This won't kill him, just seriously wound him." Ai smirked as she withdrew the sword from his chest. "He needs the other half of his artwork to be killed, or sealed." She folded out two wings, silver and gold and mettalic blue, the colours of her armor. "Come on, weren't you stealing me?" She smirked at me, her brown eyes and blond hair making her look like an angel. I led her to the safe house.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen.

**Okay, this chapter is like two months, we're starting to get on a lead. And Ai is helping us. :) It's 11: 06 now.. XD - When I first started the**

**Me**

I sighed, looking out the window. I drummed my fingers on the sill. Dark snuck up behind me and kissed my neck.

"Hello, Doll..." He used his nickname.

"Dark, don't call me that name..." I shook my head as I smiled. He kissed my lips when I had turned around.

**Autumn**

I was cheezed off. I was was freaking cheezed off. I hated staying in here, or outside with HIM watching my. Every. Freaking. MOVE. Stalker much?

"I just need to use you to lure Shinjitsu. And she'll bring Dark. Then I finish him off." He smirked from his chair. I glared as I turned the dusty computer on, sneezing at the dust. I looked over my shoulder, no Krad. I opened up Hotmail and contacted Shinji the ancient way: IM. I quickly typed an email with the address, hoping she'd get it, unless Krad got her password and deleted the email first. I quickly hit sent and closed it down and running away from the laptop before Krad could catch on.

_Please get it... _I prayed.

**Me**

I sighed as Ai took a shot at me. I fought back.  
"Dammit, Ai, you're getting too good for me!" I spat at her as my character kicked at her.

"And you know it!" She smirked, throwing her blond hair over her shoulder. "Watch me in a Nerf war."

"Oh!" I dealt the final blow. "Wanna do that? Girls vs Boys, minus one Gay?"

She laughed. "Sure! I call Sniper on our team." She grabbed the sniper rifle and hid somewhere as I went to fetch Sato and Dark. The two smiled as they went to grab a couple. I laughed as I grabbed two pistols and a ag of like, seventy darts. I loaded the pistols. I heard Dark and Sato coming down the hall. I smirked as I started to shoot the pistols. I heard a cuss from Dark as I hit the sucker on his forehead. I aimed carefully but heard a little 'wisss...' and a pained shout came from Sato. I laughed as the Gay grabbed his crotch. I thumbs upped Ai and shot Dark before grabbing another rifle and hiding. The two came into the room.

"GET OUT HERE!" Sato shouted, his voice still high. I sniped Dark on his head.

"OW!" He shouted, rubbing his head. I laughed as Ai sniped his middle. He shouted and swore. He liked to swear in pain. He loaded a belt into the Vulcan CS-6 he was carrying and started to shoot everywhere, hoping to hit one of us. Ai sniped Sato again. I laughed as He ducked, as he was clobbered by the two of us. Dark was looking for where the darts were coming from, but Ai had bewitched two, now I noticed, of the rifles and was shooting them one after the other. Impossible to tell where she really was. She had a third one and I saw her across the room. She sniped Dark and hit his butt... She laughed but Dark turned and started to shoot the Artwork I stole. I sighed as we all ran out of darts.

"Tie. We had one from each team pummeled." I announced. They laughed loudly.

"Yeah, and I think... " Dark smirked. "It's time to enroll in Azumano Junior High."

Sato gaped. "Dark! We-"

"Fake names, fake names. And daylight disguises. If Krad were wanting to lure us, then he'd use it as a trap. I'll call in, and, use a little voice change, Sato. Tell that to Dai too." He smirked as he went. I snuck over to the computer and opened my facebook.

**Shinjitsu Niwa says...**

_Autumns missing.. :| Hoping we'll find her soon. Wish us luck._

I logged off, going to check my email.

From: Autumn Hikari, _ _ .com (Feel free to come up with one) Subject: **help.**

**Hey, Shinji! I'm kinda stuck! Help! Here's the address! come asap... Krad's going to kill Dark! Bring enough power and stealth, but you two already do, you, the Winged Alchemist. Nice touch with the disguise. Krad saw right through it... very quickly. **

**Adress:**

**858 Ni Ave, Arakawa ward, Nippori district. Come there. **

**-Autumn.**

I noted the address and quickly deleted the email, and writing it down. I shut down the computer and went back.

"Guys, I know where Autumn is." I told them sternly. "We don't have to do anymore tracking."

**CLIFFIE! And... four chaps left after next! Ooooh!**

**And... I have this little list on my Ipod of all the stories I'm writing and little points. Warning about the last: Read Rosario+Vampire. Both seasons. Good manga, but it's what the last story is based before the tenth. Enjoy the ride!**

**-Shinji**


	16. AN

**Okay peoples! This is Shinji speaking! **_**Don't forget us!**_

**Ah, gomenesai boys! These two are my awesome co-workers over here! Say hi Ed and Dark!**

_**Hi!**_

**Okay! We are here to say that I'll be starting a new book so, if you like TBOTE, you'll like that one two!**

**On Metal Colored Wings! That's what it's called!**

**So new (And old fans) will like it (Hopefully) Because its an AU to TBOTE!**

**changes:**

**Ed... I'm not saying...**

**Autumn and Krad aren't in it.**

**It will be the one book.**

**And while you're here... Might as well say what's happening in my life.**

**I'm currently making an automail arm for my Ed cosplay... Sadly, it's made of two gloves and DUCT TAPE. :( It's the best I can do... And it's gonna have that sword he has. **

**Kesenai Tsumi is an awesome song. **

**LYRICS:  
Ed? Can you?**

**Ed:**

_**tsumo no shisen ni kimi ga ite kokyuu ga dekiru**_

_**Boku ni totte nara Sore dake de**_

_**Mou Juubun na hazu na no ni**_

_**Chippoke na boku wa kurikaesu ayamachi bakari**_

_**Dorehodo tsuyosa wo te ni shitara**_

_**Nani mo kizutsukezu sumu no?**_

_**Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku**_

_**Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete**_

_**Futari wa aruki-tsuzukeru Ato ni wa modorenai kara**_

_**Ima demo kono mune no oku Kesenai tsumi wa itamu kedo**_

_**DARLING**_

_**Ano hi ushinatta aijou ni setsunasa wo oboe**_

_**Boku wa senmei na kono sora no aosa ni sukoshi tomadotte**_

_**Tatoe moshi nani ga gisei demo Tada hitotsu shinjita**_

_**Kimi no massugu na me ni utsuru setsuna ni saita hana no iro**_

_**Muryoku demo kono sadame Tsuyoku ikiteyuku**_

_**Te wo musubu taion wa zutto tokeatte**_

_**Dattara issou no koto seotta batsu nara tsurakute mo**_

_**Moshi tatoe kimi to kono mama**_

_**Sekai no nami ni sakarau dake da to shite mo...**_

_**Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku**_

_**Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete**_

_**Mayowazu ni kono sadame Ikiru ikiteyuku**_

_**Kimi to nara eien mo kitto tsunagatte**_

_**Futari de tada mae wo mite dou ni mo naranakutatte**_

_**Soredemo kanarazu kimi wo kono te de mamori-tsuzukeru**_

_**DARLING**_

**Thanks Ed... That's a lot of Japanese lyrics... I SEE MA NAME! SHINJIIIII! TRUUUTTTTHHH! XD**

**Enjoy the rest of the way. :D**


	17. Chapter 16

**So, Now, everything will hopefully go faster and maybe, I'll be at book three ( I have to type half of book two from my perspective) before school starts... But... Eh. ah well, Enjoy.**

**Ed: *AWOL***

**Me: =_= First person to find the runt wins an award.**

**Ed: RUNT! WHO YA CALLIN A RUNT?**

**Me: :D Found him.**

Chapter 16

I sighed as I handed the slip to Dark.

"Three days. Then we strike." He cracked his knuckles loudly. I smirked as we started to change our looks to be able to get some food, me, the disguise I wore for TV, Dark, one that looked remotely like Ed/Krad, Dai, a blue haired kid with purple eyes, Sato , a green haired kid with black eyes and Ai looked like Riku with blonde hair. I sighed as I folded my wings tightly against my back, hoping Dark wouldn't shut the door by 'accident' on my wings again. I punched him in the face for that. He also lost a tooth. Dark smirked, the hole in his teeth a little silly. I rubbed my eyes as I stifled a yawn.

"Guys... I'm gonna go sleep..." I muttered, shifting uncoinsiously to the same stlye of hair, but down and coal black with liquid gold eyes to match. I was too tired as I collapsed in the bed Dark and I shared.

I woke up the next day, Dark beside me.

"Mornin' Sunshine." He smirked. Okay... We sleep together, but fully clothed and he sleeps in a form that's my age, and he likes to match my hair and eye color so it looks like he was scared and eased into bed beside his older sister for comfort, and yes, Dark is scared of storms. They also make him feel yucky. Cause of the stump. He brushed a peice of black hair from my eyes. "You seem to like black hair and gold eyes..." He held up a small mirror. I looked at myself. Black hair and gold eyes. He then held up a picture of Roy Mustang.

"Wha?" I asked him.

"The hair colour matches his." He glared. "And the eye colour matches Ed's." I gaped.

"So you're saying I subconsciously chose these colors to match my two fav. FMA characters?"

"I guess." Dark rubbed his head, a light blush on his cheeks. I smiled as I kissed his neck. He laughed. "Okay! Stop being a hopeless romantic!" He laughed.

"Okay!" I smiled as I climbed out of bed.

Dark and I hovered over the house. He threw feathers at me. I used the chain and sliced the blade from it trhough the feathers into slivers. "You're getting very talented withthat blade of yours!" Dark called. I laughed as I lunged for him, full force wings and arms out. I sliced and cut a small gash in the rubber covering Dark's prosthetic. He laughed as he hugged me. It was getting dark out. Dark smiled as he picked me up, bridal style. I smiled and fell asleep.

**See ya next chapter! XD WOOHOO! **


	18. Chapter 17

**And... now... Start the kick ass writing.**

**Ed: Shinji does not own anything but the plot for half the saga, her OC's and her DSi. And Pokemon Black. Her copy.**

**Me; it'd be epic to own DNA or FMA... If I did, you'd see KradXDark and SatoXDai smut in DNAngel and **_**lots**_** of RoyEd smut... Hehe... **

**Oh, and to future and past flamers, All Flames Will Be Used To Roast Cupcakes for my friends here.**

**Enjoy. =3**

**Oh, and the lyrics found in here are from Iridescent by Linkin Park. I think the song goes well with Shinji and Dark. :)**

**Chapter **_Seventeen. Yes. Seventeen._

**When you were standing in the wake of devastation**

_Is this a dream? My eyes opened on a pale white room. The door I always imagined that was mine was there, never opened, still waiting for the moment. I walked over and rested my hand against the cool wood and metal. Brief images flashed in my mind, unable to get a single clear flash. Me in Automail, me with out either leg, me in an orange shirt; a sword at the ready to hack a dummy up, Dark and I mooning over a small bump in my stomach, me with a blonde kid with light brown eyes, me in a red coat, me leading an army with a bump in my stomach in a blue military outfit... So many. Then, someone tapped my shoulder. It was Truth... the alchemic Truth... I didn't do anything... The Gate opened up and I was pulled in._

**When you were waiting on the edge of desperation**

I sat up, gasping for breath. Dark was up in a second, gripping my hand. I clapped, hearing nothing but my normal, **non-alchemic**, clap. I sighed. Just a dream.

"Honey.. It's seven in the morning..." Dark leaned over me. "That day." I looked at him. "Lemme guess, you had a bad dream... Shinji." He kissed my lips softly, taking in the taste. He started to make my dream blur, but my Gate's design, looked like a mix between Ed's and Roy's. Roy's gate had the intertwining triangles of Flame Alchemy, which was on mine, and the tree from Ed's. I leaned back, closing my eyes. Dark's hands held my face, one warm from flesh and blood, the other warm from being slept on, pinning his arm under him, with his butt in the air. I spanked him once after he'd passed out... he was still asleep when he cried out a "HEEEEY!" Made my night...

**With the cataclysm raining down**

I got up and changed, Dark looking at my butt. I glared. "What? I got a nice butt?"

"It's better that I stay over here, little angel." He smirked.

"LITTLE!" I jumped on him. He made a _oof_ sound and his breath whistled out of his mouth. I punched him in the stomach. "WHO YA CALLIN''G SO SHORT, SHE CAN STAND ON ED'S HEAD AND NOT FALL OFF EVEN THOUGH HE"S THE SIZE OF A GRAIN OF SAND BECAUSE SHE'S SMALLER THAN HIM AND CAN CLING ONTO HIS HAIR LIKE A LOUSE?" I shouted. Dark sweat dropped. I got off him and finished getting dressed.

"Shinji..." He smiled at me kindly before I finished and left.

**Your insides crying, 'Save me now'**

**My Brother... Edward.**

**You were there, impossibly alone.**

I sighed as I drew a randomn girl, with black hair back in a braid and gold eyes. Al stood over my shoulder.

"Brother, I feel something is going to happen..." He muttered. "Sister will come home. And we're going to go to war."

I had a chill run down my spine. "We haven't seen Sister..."

"Or Father..."  
"In...?"

"Eight years for her, ten for him... I think... And I found a pic of him." He held a picture of a raven haired man holding a two year old me. Mom was holding Al, just over a year at the time. He was the reason my eyes were so dark sometimes... they seemed to shift shades of brown... from a dark shade to one that's almost gold.

"God, he looks like Roy Mustang..." I muttered, my hand on Volume 25 of Fullmetal Alchemist and Volume 5 of Rosario+Vampire season II.

"HIs name_ is_ Roy Mustang. Our full names are... Elric-Mustang..." He looked at me. I gaped.

"Okay... So, what you're saying is... Roy's our father?"

**OH GOD! Two chpaters left to write...no three... I want to write one about a date Dark and I go on... so that's chapter twenty, twenty one will be the last! AND THEN IT"S ONTO BOOK TWO! WOOHOO!**


	19. Chapter 18 yet another filler

**EEP! Chapter Eighteen! OMG! ANd I even gave out my character's parent... OMG!**

**Ed E-M: Ooohhh, I can't get over that...**

**Al E-M: Ya gotta...**

**Ed: Who are they?  
Me: Nobody.**

**Dark: O-O**

**Us: ON WITH THE THIRD LAST CHAPTER!**

Chapter Eighteen

I sat at the table, digging in what might be my last breakfast here... A large stack of...

Freshly made...

_**Waffles.**_

Dark laughed as he saw me dig into the huge stack. I smirked, my cheeks stuffed full of waffle.

"You are such a guy..." He shook his head as he went to make himself and Dai pancakes... Dai's favorite food... I smiled as I continued shoving food into my mouth.

"Shinji... you'd better get ready... so finish up and do some last-minute magic practice..." Dark advised. Dangit.

"Yeah... I'll do some after lunch, we leave at sundown, right?" I asked him around a mouthfull of waffle... I put my earbuds in and started to listen to Bang Bang bang... Have a Nice dream! Dark smiled as he kissed my forehead, his lips covered in syrup. I smiled as I went to wash the syrup off and clean my plate. I set the dish to dry and went outside to start practising some last minute magic.

I sighed as a staff with a large black crystal appeared in my hand and shifted to a sword with a black blade with the gem set in the hilt. I sighed and slashed the sword, a shockwave going through the air and cut the dummy I made at the other end... about twenty feet away.

I folded out my wings and flew at top speeds and hacked the dummy apart, then repaired it. Then hacked the crap out of it again. I heard footsteps behind me and I put away the sword and turned, magic flaring up.

"HEY! Don't kill me!" Dai threw his hands up. "I just came to tell you we leave at 8 tonight." He sighed as he turned. His dark ruby wings fluttered as he let them out and took off into the sky and landed on the roof of the house and laid down on the roof. I sweatdropped.

"It's you and me against the world... we attack at twilight." I heard Dark say. I jumped in the air... like three feet... thanks to the wings.

"DARK!" I whirled and punched him in the chest once I landed. He caught my fist.

"Jeez..." He sighed as he pulled me into a hug. "Come on... it'll be a long night... lets go sleep." He picked me up. I went bright red. He flew up to the window and stepped in. He lay me in bed, and oddly, I fell asleep.

**Another filler, because, all the action is reserved for the next chapter! WOO!**

**Enjoy the rest! **


	20. Chapter 19

**And now... Action!~**

**Ed: I don't have to say it~! LETS GET FIGHTIN"!**

**Me: Pardon some of the typing... it was done at about 1:15 am... Bold song names are the songs I was listening to when I wrote each part.**

**Chapter Nineteen.**

**Madoka**

"Shinji~!" I felt lips on mine, snapping me into reality, I had been dreaming about home... for some odd reason... I saw two boys in my dream, and someone calling my name. I opened my eyes on Dark's amethyst ones. I blushed as I sat up and looked at the clock. 7 PM. I sighed as I changed, Dark looking at my butt the whole time. I turned to look at him.

"Pervert." I glared. He shrugged. I sighed as I fluttered my wings out. He changed and I went downstairs and grabbed some food and quickly ate. I sighed again as I stood up, half an hour. Dark came down.

"Dai and Sato are staying here." He told me. I looked at him. "It's going to be me and you against Krad. Come on. Lets go." He took my hand and kissed me for what might have been the last time. It wasn't the end but Krad could easily kill Dark or I if he wanted. I let my wings ruffle before breaking off and stepping outside and taking a final glance at the last safe house before taking off.

**Ns Castle**

Wind whipped past my face, harsh winds... I swear Krad was messing with us. I felt a disturbance in the air as Dark hit an invisible wall. I caught my breath as I saw an immense castle-like mansion with a large fenced in yard. I felt Krad stir and white magic came shooting at us. I grabbed the staff and spun it, like I would do if I had a Inteligent Device. Nanoha. A shield came up, my hair whipping around from the impact of the feathers as they immbedded themselves in the shield. I shattered the shield and threw feathers back. Dark stated to land, looking for something. I dodged some feathers and threw more. I heard a click and a low siren. Dark flew back up.

"Teh wall is disabled. It's impossible to get in or out if its up." He told me. "We can go through." I nodded and flew on, slowly, taking my time, not to get caught. This was a 400+ year old Hunter who's done nothing but hunt Dark for centuries. Of course I would be wary. I saw movement in a window, the salty tang of old, dried blood hit my nose. I covered my mouth and nose with my arm. "GODS!" I muttered. Dark landed beside me and immediatly went to the shadows.

**Rewrite**

I smirked as I flew up to a large window and quickly managed to get it open. I silently slipped inside, Dark flew up and followed me. He made a retarded looking face, something really stupid, before going stern again. I had to hold back a snicker. Dark smirked as he crept in. I saw a flash of white down the hall. The lights turned on, and I felt like somebody was watching me.

"Krad." I muttered as I quietly snuck down the hall. I sent feathers down the hall, Dark went NINJA! and shot down the hall as a black streak. I smirked as I ran like the Homunculi from Fullmetal Alchemist, my shoes morphing to the things like toeless socks that Envy wears. I smiled, but shuddered as we entered a room... it was a ball room... Autumn sat on the far side of the room.. I took steps towards her.

**Rozen Maiden OST Alice Game**

"NO! SHINJI! HE'S BEHIND YOU!" She shrieked.I turned and was shocked as Krad was looming over me.

"What are you doing here? Are you trying to steal her from me? Is she a peice of art to you, **Winged Alchemist**?" He put a finger on my chest, the tip heating up and sending a searing flame through my chest.  
"KRAD! NO! STOP!" Dark shouted.

"Shut up, Mousy." He growled as Dark was bound in white like shadows, wrapping around his mouth, arms and legs. Dark tried to fight, but it pinned him to the floor. I tried to grab Krad's wrist, but my arms felt so weak. I saw a white room with a door... Shit! Was he making me do Human Transmutation? I came back, my chest burning. I tried to focus on saving Autumn. I writhed slightly, but my feet were wrapped in the same shadow as Dark, preventing my movement. I shouted in pain. Krad laughed evilly.

"Watch this Dark, as I take the girl you love for myself..." He smirked as my wings folded out involantarily, my right wing in my range of vision. My stomach sank as the feathers paled, turning from black to grey. I paled myself, trying to stop, but Krad's magic was overriding my own, feeling it leave me _**(I'm actually paling myself as I write this.) **_ I felt my magic slowly being replaced by white magic, the frequency Krad uses. I fainted, my vision going black.

"Shinji?" I heard Autumn ask. My eyes opened on a white room, obviously. I looked at my hands. I still had the black clothing on, but, my wings... were... _ white_ I shuddered at the unfamiliarity.

"Yeah?" I croaked.

"Are you okay? Krad's put Dark in the basement, he's not liking the way you came... he's thinking on finishing him off..." She had tears in her eyes.

"Nnnnngh.." I muttered as I held my head, a throbbing headache was killing me.

"And you... just don't look good with those white wings..." She muttered. I tried to change the wing color back... with no sucess.

"How long has it been?" I asked her.

"Ten hours." She looked at the door. "Krad told me he now let me wander around here, along with you, now that you're here."

I nodded as I got up, walked over to the door and opened it. My wings folded up behind me.

**Battle of Rose**

I sighed as I walked down the hall, looking warily around, my thief's instincts still running on highs.

" Okay... so, step one.. Free Dark. Step two, beat the goddamn crap out of Krad, step three, go home..." I muttered.

**N's Castle**

I found the door leading to the basement. I tugged on the handle, locked. I tapped the door knob. I would have had to pick the lock, or break the door. Thank you Krad for the white magic. I smirked as it came open this time. I walked down, finding the black magic in my magic deposit. I rebooted the magic, it taking over the white magic. I hated the hot feeling I got everytime I used it... which was :

**Folding my wings back in, **

**Folding them out,**

**Using the magic.**

**She will be loved- Maroon 5 (I find this one quiet romantic and fits Dark and Shinji so well)**

I snuck down the stairs, looking around the room at the bottom of the stairs, I saw Dark chained to the wall, obviously he had been tortured by Krad, dried tears on his face. I walked over and placed my hand on the side of his face. He looked up.

"Please, Shinji... help me..." He murmured, his arms and chest raw and bleeding. I kissed him. He kissed back the best he could, he probably would have put his hands on my face if he wasn't bound. I broke off, and undid the shackles. He rubbed his wrists before tackling me to the floor. He kissed me, this time he put his hands on my face. I blushed bright red. Autumn coughed, and we broke off and looked at her.

"Okay, now that you've saved Dark, lets get Krad."

**Paralyzer, Finger Eleven**

I cracked my knuckles as I stood up again. "Okay, he took my favourite coloured wings, and Im beating the crap outta him for that!" I smirked. I ran up the stairs and into the ballroom, Dark and Autumn behind me.

" I knew you guys would eventually rescue him! Now, meet your death, black side of the Kokuyoku!" Krad pointed at us. He did nothing for a second, but feathers, sharp like knives, I threw up a shield and stopped them, the force blowing me back a meter. _ For everything, there is something in exchange, a rule in both magic and science._ I thought, reminded of that from the Throne of Fire. Dark stood beside me, doubling the shield and sending his own feathers out at Krad. Krad threw up a thin shield, but they went right through and hit him repeatedly.

I laughed as I pulled out a sword and let my wings out, they were black again. I flew at him at top speeds and started slashing at him. His sleeves began to get slashed to strips and his arms started bleeding as he wisended up and pulled his own out. He parried and started fighting back. I slashed with the sword, causing major damage on him. He collapsed and lay down...

"OW!" He muttered. I smiled widely, until I noticed how badly he was injured.

"Krad?"

"Yeah?" He asked. He seemed to be fine.

**A Soldier's Pride ((Fullmetal Alchemist))**

"You're bleeding..." Dark murmured. "Like crazy."

Krad looked at his chest and paled, no colour left in his face. "Oh, god... Someone, please stop the bleeding... I'm going to die..." I summoned a cold compress and felt his forehead, he was burning up. I placed it on his head and Dark came over and removed his overcoat and shirt to dress the wounds. Krad flinched.

"I'm stopping the bleeding, for now, you'll need rest..." He murmured.

"Thanks, my other half... can you get a phone for me? I need to call the chief to call the search off, since you'll be leaving soon, and I want to be at Emiko's, she looks well after me, especially when I'm injured." He weakly smiled. Dark pulled his cell out and gave it to Krad. He weakly dialed a number and handed the phone back to Dark, who held it to his ear. Then, he told the chief a whole bunch of stuff I'm not bothering on going into detail.

He waved his hand. Dark hung up and snapped the phone closed and put it back in his pocket. He helped Krad sit up, the younger of the half smiled at the purple haired thief. "Thanks, Dark... I can't fly right now, and risk the wound reopening..." I helped him stand, along with Dark, and Autumn watched his back, her arms out to catch him. We helped him walk to the door, walk out and Dark was the one who carried him. We took off for home.

Emiko stared at us as we came in, Dark with his crappy left hand, supporting a fragile Krad, me, who's matured quite a lot since she last saw us, Autumn, who was smiling warmly at her return and the two gay love birds, one of them being her son.

"Oh, my, Dark, Shinji, EVERYONE!" She looked at how tired I was, how all of us were. She wanted to hug us, I took it. I smiled.

"We're home." I said.

**And that concludes this epic chapter. The next, things are all settled down, it's been a month since this, feel free to look up the songs in this chapter, they're all epic and let me bypass the writer's block. Keep my inspiration from hitting a brick wall. Thanks to all the reviwers who have stuck all the way to the end, and keep waiting... I'll have the next chapter done soon. It won't take long... :)**

**Dedicated to my girlfriend, the one who stole my heart like a phantom thief, who is my Hunter, Fate12345. LOVE YOU!**

**-Shinji**


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Author's Note: There's a small surprise in here for everyone, including Dark. Hope you enjoyed the ride to here, since this is the first leg of the race, it's ending soon. In fact, next chapter is the last. Thanks to everyone who reviewed:**

**Fate12343 (Being my supporter from the beggining and my partner in crime! Love you!)**

**Kiyumi's Sapphire Wings( And her magic keyboard)**

**MSCS**

**Thanks to you three... Hopefully more will read this. :/ The other stories will probably get more.. and I'm slightly intimidated by book seven's area... I want to do that one so badly... :P And book nine will either be Soul Eater or Rosario+Vampire. Put your vote in your review or send it to me over email at fullmetal alchemist elric live. ca. Take out the spaces and shoot it to me, or in a PM. The email had to be changed... someone hacked me or something and I cant get into my old. got to the new one... I will answer as Shinji in some Emails so... watch it... and some emails might be answered by Autumn.. Yes, and I changed my penname.**

**Enjoy. **

**-Winged Alchemist, Shinjitsu Elric-Mustang.**

_Now that Autumn has been rescued, life can finally settle down a little. Yep. It's been a month, things are fairly normal. I'm set up to go to Azumano High this year and we're on Summer holidays now. My birthday is just five days from when school starts. Five days from today. Krad is recovering, slowly, but Emiko says he'll be as right as rain by Halloween. That's good because Krad wants to dress up as Edward Elric. I'd love to see that. I'm also going as Ed and we're planning on having a fight over heights. (Him being like 100 cm taller than me.. XD No, like 50-75... Wow, I'm short) and Autumn's going as Fate. Yep, I'm helping her costume. Dark's going as Roy Mustang... Oh my god, hilarity is going to ensue with that. Emiko is staying behind with Kosuke, Towa and Argentine. I haven't included him in here much, sorry Argentine... Well, lets get on with my birthday._

"Shinji... Come on downstairs." Dark smiled. "It's your party."

I smiled as I looked up at him, my amethyst eyes gleaming with pride. I was finally fourteen, if I was Dark's tamer, today would be the day he'd end up in me... probably drive me crazy along the way. I followed him downstairs, the lights were off, then a flash of white magic flickered around the lightswitch. The lights turned on and the others stood there, Krad in his wheelchair, and shouted "SURPRISE!"

I laughed. "It's not much of a surprise when I'm told!" Dark smirked.

"Sorry guys! I couldn't resist!" He laughed, everyone sweatdropped.

"Anyways," Emiko smiled as she made way for us to sit at the table, the room was filled with balloons, streamers and all sorts of decorations. But, the heights...

I looked up, yes, _ up_, at the balloons. "Party."

"Damn my height..." I muttered... "I'm the shortest here... I'M NOT SHORT! I'M FUNSIZED!" I shouted, Towa (Who was the second shortest) Looked at me with a weirded out look.

"Shinji... calm the magic down girl, just enjoy the party." She patted my back, With jumping on my head, I laughed as he Kyyuuuued.

I nodded and sat down, Krad smiled as he pulled into the gap beside me.

"Sucks for being in the chair, but it's better than being bedridden..." He stuck his tongue out as he downed a glass of milk. I stuck my tongue out.

"How can you _stand_ that shit?" I asked, sticking my tongue out at the vile drink.

"CAKE!" Autumn sung. I smiled as Emiko carried a huge cake and put it on the table, Dark and I eyed the masterpeice (It had the image of Daisuke's painting, to Aut's request) and licked our lips.

"Chocolate?" I asked hopefully. Emiko nodded. They started Happy Birthday after Dark snapped his fingers in a Roy Mustang way and ignited the candles. I laughed as Autumn and Krad started the 'Are you 1? Are you 2?' happily. I laughed as they got to fourteen. I smiled as Krad picked something off his lap. I smiled as he handed it to me. I unwrapped the gift quickly and soon I was looking at a black coat that mirrored Dark's exactly. I picked it up, it was my size. A pocket on it was rimmed with yellow and had _** From Krad**_ embroidered on it in the same gold that matched his eyes and hair and a cross pendant was on the center. It was a copy of his own. Dark pushed something with a slice of cake on a purple paper plate across to me. I put the cake aside and unwrapped it. It was a box. I opened it. A new IPod Touch sat on a set of clothes. I wasn't a clothing person, but the clothes were:

Leather pants and a tan belt, a black tank, a black sleeveless jacket with a high collar and white wristbands. there was also a grey sleeveless turtleneck. I blushed as I put the clothing together in my mind. Dark's outfit. I smiled as I thanked him and turned the unopened IPod in my hands.

"32 GB?" I gaped at the number. The pricest one.

"Yeah," Dark shrugged. "Was the best one for my Shinji." I blushed brigthly.

"Here's mine. It's small... but..." Autumn broke the tension by pressing a small box into my hand. I opened the small box.

"Wow, it's beautiful! Thanks, Autumn!" I looked at the gift. It was the Yang half from the ying and yang symbol. She touched the Ying half.

"Yeah, matching set. It fits us, you know, all four of us." She blushed slightly as she looked at Krad, Dark and I.

"Thanks... It's awesome." I smiled sadly, thinking of something I had to do. I put the necklace on.

"This one's from me!" Towa smiled. She held out two 50 dollar ITunes gift cards. I gaped.

"Holy crap Towa!" I exclaimed. She beamed.

"Ehe! I take that as THANK YOU!" She laughed. Argentine came up. He handed me a bag.

"Here." He muttered as he sat down and started eating cake and ice cream. I looked at the bag. I pulled the gold and black tissue paper out of the bag. I saw professional art supplies.

"T-Thanks!" I stammered, looking at the high quality paints and the canvas, the brushes, sketch book and pencils... and a whole other arsenal of drawing materials. Musta cost a fortune.

"Argentine! You stole my gift idea!" Both Sato and Dai pouted, bags on thier laps. I smiled.

"You both got me more art supplies?" I asked in a **I'm not believing you guys** tone. The two nodded.

"Mine's some of the type the Hikari used." Sato handed me his. My eyebrows shot up.

"Wow, thanks, Sato..." I mused as I opened it, looked at the suplies with intrest and set the two bags beside my chair. Daisuke handed me his mid-step as he walked over. I smiled as I opened his, With nestled in with the suplies.

"WITH!" I smiled. I pulled the little rabbit/Doppleganger out and set him on the table and pulled a strawberry from the plate beside the cake of all sorts of berries and kyuued in thanks and chomped on the berry. I smiled.

"Shinji, there's a whole bunch of things that are coming in the upcoming ventures. I wish you two could stay longer..." Emiko started, her ruby eyes staring at me, expecting something.

"After we've saved the worlds, we'll live in this universe." Autumn and I said in unison, our expressions twins of the other. Kosuke smiled.

"Dear, her gift." He told her. Emiko nodded and pulled something out of a velvet bag.

"Here." She handed it to me. "This is a Hikari artwork of no special ablity but save your life, but only three times." She told me sternly. "It also changes into a weapon when the need is the greatest." I held the scarb in my hands.

"It's shaped after a scarab..." I looked up.

"Yes, the Hikari who created this had a great intrest in Egyptian artifacts." Sato informed me. "This one also was one who liked to abuse Krad in many ways, one was pulling him off the blood line for a year and torchered him in a tower that forced him to become human, with all the needs... And no means to fill them."

Krad shuddered at the memory of the Hikari. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he weakly smiled.

**Dark.**

I sat on the roof with Shinji, right by my side, looking out at the stars.

"It's funny how far we came, and there's still something I need to do before we move on." Shinji smiled sadly, tears gathering in her eyes. "I don't mind spending everyday..." She softly sung.

"She will be loved, she will be loved, loved, loved..." I sung softly, dropping her my feelings for you.

"Dark... I need to do something..." Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"What?" I asked, kissing her softly.

"I can't continue to be with you." She said, tears streaming down her cheeks like no tommorow. My heart shattered into shrapnel and peirced my insides, hers doing the same thing, I took it.

"Why?" I asked her, tears gathering in my own eyes.

"I'm going home." She sobbed. " I can't stay on this quest anymore..."

I looked at her, my ex I guess now. "I'm sorry.." She said as she flew off. I heard the familiar sound of her violin case being opened. She played Trisha's Lullaby slowly. I heard the melodic sounds of the notes being drawn out in a melodramatic song. I heard it morph into 21 Guns by Green Day, a key lower, making the song dark and sad. I flew in. She was crying as she morphed her notes once more into Ikuto's Song. Or, Tsuki no Violinist as the actual song is called. She finished the song and put the instrument away. Autumn and Krad came into the room.

"I'm going home." Shinji looked at them, a pained look in her eyes. "Carry on without me."

**Last cliff hanger, I promise. **


	22. Chapter 21

_**I decided book nine will be Soul Eater. Yesh. Meister me, Death Weapon Dark!**_

_Last chapter ever in this leg. Im sorry guys, this story ends here. I'm sorry as I cannot further participate in this story. -Shinji._

_Chapter, the last._

"I'm going home." I told them all, my eyes burning with tears.

Autumn gasped, her eyes bugging out, tears pooling up.

"Sorry." I opened a portal and stepped through, falling endlessly through, back to my home... I felt grass between my fingers, then I blacked out.

**Autumn**

I looked at where Shinji had left, the violin staying... Why?

"You should keep going." Krad said, looking up. "Even though she backed out, you don't back down." I nodded as I looked at Dark. He was sitting on the ground, his expression and features now matching that of a fourteen year old, so much younger than he was... He was heartbroken, as I was, I lost my best friend, he lost his love. I bit my lip.

"Nanoha." I said out loud. Krad and The Gays looked at me.

"Pardon?" Krad looked at me with a weirded out face.

"Nanoha. The next world. I'm headed there next. Dark..." I looked at the sad teen. He looked about to go emo. "If you are able to reach Shinji, get her to go to Nanoha." I looked at Krad.

"I love you. See you at the final war." I smiled as I opened the portal to the next world. "BYEE!" I jumped in, sealing my wings, knowing I wasn't going to need them.

**Shinji**

I opened my eyes on the bottom of a bunk bed.

"Awake, now?" I heard a voice that sounded like Aaron Dismuke when he voiced Al in the first anime and Conqueror of Shamballa of Fullmetal Alchemist. I shot up, and banged my head on the top.

"Oww!" I protested, rubbing my head.

"Sorry there... You've been unconcious for two days... sorry sis... Brother will be back soon, mom sent him out to Shoppers..." I looked at the person beside the bed I was in. Alphonse Elric was sitting on a chair, the room looked familiar somehow, the shape. I put my legs on the floor and stood up.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Alphonse... Elric." He looked up at me. I paled. No way could one of my favourite characters be in my own world... He stood up and walked to the door, yanking it open. The walls were the same green as my house... well the old one, but the room I was in was painted red and gold. Pictures were taped on the walls. One was a black haired girl with gold eyes, with Shinji scrawled messily in the corner.

"Brother's drawings. One's you. He drew it yesterday. He missed you so much..." I heard a door open.

"I'm back. Tadaima!" I heard footsteps down the hall, a bag being messed with, and more footsteps down the hall. "Al, I got three bottles of Grape Crush." A boy with blonde hair and coal black eyes came in. He smiled widely as he saw me.

"SHINJI!" He ran and tackled me, duct tape brushing against my skin.

"Who.. are you?" I asked him, my voice slightly broken in my tone.

"I'm Edward... You don't remember me? Oh yeah, you've been missing for six years... and now, you show up at our new house... It's a shame the former owner's daughter died... This used to be her room, they left the desk... her drawings are still in it, I haven't touched them... And the pictures...some are hers... and the bookcase... they didn't want them... her manga is still in there, and some sheet music." I walked over to the bookcase. I opened the bottom cupboard, all the manga still there.

"How long has it been since March 20th? 2011?" I asked dryly.

"Two months..." He looked at me. "Why?"  
"I know the reason why she 'died'." I turned, Rosario+Vampire Season II volume two in my hands. "Her soul was taken, By the phantom thief..."

"Dark Mousy."

**And that concludes TBOTE! Hope you enjoyed the ride. ;) Keep reading! Book two will be written by Fate12343, and a sort of side story will be written by me. The story will be 10 chapters long and will go back into the main stream in chapter 11 of Book Two. **

**Book Two: The other side will be out shortly. Book Two: ? Will be out shortly as well.**


End file.
